deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin "Charon" Barrister
|portrayedby = Zach Hanks (DI) Eric Meyers (Escape DI) |games = |quests = Full Metal Jacket Locked Armory}} is a survivor featured in Dead Island. He is located inside the Prison, and was part of a group of survivors led by Titus Kabui. It's implied that the hacker that is mentioned at the end, Charon, is actually Kevin. This is later confirmed in Ryder White's Campaign. In a way, he is the main antagonist of the game. ''Dead Island'' The Hero meets him during the quest "Full Metal Jacket", in which the Hero must gain access to the armory. Kevin is waiting outside the door, but needs the master key. He gives the Hero the side quest "Locked Armory", in which the Hero must retrieve the master key. Once he has the master key, the Hero will need to protect Kevin while he unlocks the door. Later on, Kevin assists the Hero in escaping in Colonel White's helicopter. He escapes the island of Banoi with the Hero. ''Ryder White's Campaign'' When Kevin meets Colonel Ryder White during the events of Ryder White's Campaign, Ryder immediately recognizes Kevin as the hacker Charon. Kevin/Charon was also revealed to be the real voice on the radio and he was working with Doctor West. His actions in the story revealed that he was intending to spread the disease all around the world and that he tricked White into doing his bidding under the pretense that he could still help out White's infected wife, which he was doing before White arrived to the prison. ''Dead Island: Riptide'' After landing the helicopter which was taken from Banoi in the first game, Kevin/Charon is arrested along with Yerema and the Banoi survivors. Though, so far after the initial cutscene within the game, it is unknown if he died upon the naval ship or if he managed to escape. However, Yerema got transported to another lab somewhere else. Quotes The novel In the ''Dead Island'' novel, Kevin is revealed as the hacker Charon, who is planning to use the virus carried by Yerema to bring destruction to the world. It is also revealed that he was responsible for the deaths of the scientists at the Laboratory by hacking the security in order to release an Infected from its cage in an attempt to prevent the creation of an actual cure for the virus. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Charon (also known as Kharon) was the ferryman that carried souls of the deceased across the river Styx. The explanation for this nickname was later confirmed by Kevin in Ryder White's Campaign. * Kevin is actually the Voice, as revealed in Ryder White's Campaign. * Charon has worked for many terrorist and criminal organizations, such as Al-Qaeda and the Yakuza. * It's unclear why Charon intended to increase the spread of the virus. Gallery File:DI Ryder White.jpg|Charon posing as Ryder White CharonDIRW.png|In the prison es:Kevin Category:Dead Island characters Category:Dead Island: Riptide characters Category:Dead Island: The Book characters Category:Escape Dead Island characters